


"Don't fuck with him."

by Misha_with_wings



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bully, Crying, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Emotional, Friends to Lovers, Hate, Holding Hands, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Phil, M/M, Mean, Phan - Freeform, Protective Dan, Sad Phil, Secret love, Very small mentions of Phil wanting to die, dan stands up for Phil, kiss, phil is perfect haters can stfu, pushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 13:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12013314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_with_wings/pseuds/Misha_with_wings
Summary: People have been hating on Phil and shoving him around more than ever before and Dan was done with people hurting his best friend.





	"Don't fuck with him."

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings:  
> -cussing/bullying/shoving  
> (It's not that violent it's just pushing so there's no blood or gore)  
> -Phil talks about wanting to die but Dan helps him and talks to him.

Phil was a lot more fragile than he led people to believe. He tried to say that hate didn't bother him and bullies couldn't get to him- but sometimes someone would just take it a bit too far. 

Sadly, Phil didn't stand up for himself when this happened. He just let himself be talked down to and he let himself feel that crushing feeling of overwhelming sadness and emotion. 

Lately all Phil has felt is sad, people had been targeting him in real life and not just over the Internet. He'd be walking down the street and someone would just yell some rude comment at him and it didn't matter what it was, even the smallest thing would set Phil off and make him break down into tears. 

Anymore he had trouble staying strong, sure there were plenty of people that loved him and sent him kind messages and left him wonderful comments, but he just began focusing on the negativity. 

Dan noticed the change in Phil's behavior. The once overly happy and hyperactive Phil was now moping around with a constant frown on his face. Dan was concerned, he knew Phil had mentioned something about getting hate comments but usually it wouldn't upset him that much. 

Dan felt like Phil was hiding something more than just random mean YouTube comments. Almost every time Phil left the apartment he'd come back either crying or showing signs that he'd been crying. 

"Phil what's wrong?" Dan asks suddenly, his voice was soft and non-threatening. 

Phil froze in place on the other end of the couch.

"Phil?" Dan asks again, his head tilting slightly in a concerned confusion. 

"Nothing." Phil says, his voice was barely above a whisper and Dan would've missed it if he wouldn't have been listening so carefully. 

"Phil please just talk to me." Dan begs, the pleading tone in his voice made Phil's heart constrict painfully. His emotions were about to get the best of him again. 

"I- I..." Phil inhales deeply, letting the oxygen soothe his burning lungs, "I can't." 

"Please? No matter what it is that's bugging you I won't be mad, I won't judge you... I won't be mean to you. Just please." Dan just wanted to help him. 

Phil exhales shakily, Dan could audibly hear the stutter in his breathing. "Everyone hates me... I don't know what I did... just- everyone-" Phil's voice was faint sounding and it held a sad whiny tone that made Dan feel sad for him. Phil couldn't even finish talking before he broke down again, he buried his face in his folded arms that were rested on the arm of the sofa. 

"Phil!?" Dan's voice sounded shocked, Phil never talked like that and it sounded weird to hear that come from such a happy and wonderful person. "That is not true, you're wonderful." 

Dan carefully comforts Phil, his hand gently rubbed soothing circles into Phil's back. 

"People have been yelling at me- mean things- and I just don't know why..." Phil's voice broke and Dan could hear the quiver in his words and shaky breathing. 

"People are yelling at you?" Dan asks, instantly feeling pissed off. "Like in real life- around town?" 

Phil nodded shyly, scared of verbally responding. 

"That's not fucking okay!" Dan yells making Phil flinch away from his touch. Dan mumbles a quick apology to Phil as he sits back up and wipes at his eyes with the palms of his hands. 

"Its not like I can do anything about it." Phil sniffles and avoids eye contact. 

"You can stand up for yourself Phil, don't let people walk all over you!" Dan exclaims, "You don't deserve hate, I promise that you're amazing and you don't need to change and everything you do is perfect. So many people like how you are, so who cares about the few that don't?" 

"But they've been attacking me, it seems like every time I go out I run into one of these guys and they just push me around and yell at me about how worthless I am and they tell me I should quit youtube and that I should just die-" Phil cuts himself off from speaking anymore so he can steady his rapid breathing. He really didn't want to cause himself to have a panic attack. 

"They physically push you?" Dan asks, his anger was rapidly rising. He didn't want anyone fucking with his best friend, he was the person that protected his friends and he'd never want his friends to get hurt. "And they tell you to die? That's not okay on any level or under any circumstance!" 

Phil just nods weakly in reply before slouching back into the sofa cushions, "I wish I could just die." He mumbles accidentally without even thinking about it. Sure he felt sad and he was mentally crushed but he didn't want to actually die, he just thought he did. 

"No." Dan says sternly before grabbing Phil's arm and making Phil face him, "I never want to hear you say that again you hear me Phil Lester?" Dan asks, his voice was stern but Phil could see the true emotion in his eyes. Phil knew Dan wasn't mad at him, he was just sad that people had brought Phil to the point of feeling this way. 

"I'm sorry." Phil mumbles before averting his eyes and sighing sadly. His hands fell limply into his lap as his eyes once again filled with tears. 

"Look at me." Dan requests softly before continuing to speak, "I need you to listen to me, you're wonderful Phil. It hurts me to hear you even say you want to die, you mean a fucking lot to me- you have no idea. I need you, you've helped me through so much and I know how it feels to feel completely hopeless and beat- but you can't think that way. You're so strong Phil and I'm always here for you- I need you to always be here for me too. So never ever say that again." Dan finishes his rant and Phil just stared at him, emotions were crashing into him.

"C'mere." Dan mumbles before pulling Phil into his arms, Phil's arms wrap around Dan's torso and he goes limp in Dan's arms. He just felt tired but Dan managed to lighten his mood a bit. Dan tightens his arms around Phil's shoulders, "You're my best friend Phil, I love you, and you know I'm always gonna be here. And so help me God if I ever find one of the assholes that-"

"Dan." Phil cut Dan off and Dan sighed before nuzzling into the crook of Phil's neck. 

"I'm sorry, I just don't think people should be mean to you- especially with all of the amazing things you've done. You don't deserve it." 

"Thank you." Phil mumbles a few minutes later before he pulls back from the comforting hug. 

"For what?" Dan asks curiously, his voice soft. 

"For just saying all of that, it made me feel a lot better... so thanks." Phil says and Dan gives him a smile in response. 

"Everything I said is true, it should all be stuff you already know. You do live up to your name, I mean it when I say you're amazing." Dan jokes making Phil gently push him and roll his eyes. 

.....

Sadly the very next day Phil's mood was knocked right back down again. 

He and Dan had decided to go into town and just run around because they were bored, however, a few people that had previously followed Phil around just to poke, prod, and bully him had found them. 

"What's wrong?" Dan asks, noticing Phil tense up beside him as they walked along the pavement. Phil shrugs in response before shaking his head. 

"I need to go in here for something." Dan says, suddenly stopping in front of a shop. Phil nods. "Are you coming in?" Dan asks expectantly as he holds the door open.

"No, I'll wait out here." Phil says, shrugging Dan off. He'd rather be screamed at and bullied when Dan wasn't there to witness it, he didn't want to seem weak. He knew he was old enough to take care of himself but he just didn't have a mean bone in his body so he didn't fight back. 

"Okay..." Dan goes to walk inside the shop before turning around again, "You sure you're alright Phil?" Dan asks softly, his expression was filled with concern and Phil felt bad for lying to him but he put on a fake smile and nodded anyway. 

"Alright..." Dan sighs heavily, he knew Phil was lying but he couldn't force him to talk. "I'll be right back. Don't run off please." Dan was clearly worried. Phil figured Dan was probably still worried about what he had said last night.

The second Dan disappeared into the shop Phil started walking down the pavement, trying to get away from the people who had been stalking him. 

Phil suddenly stopped once he had gotten halfway down the not so busy street, he had to face this. If he never stood up for himself then he'd never ditch these people. 

"What do you want?" Phil asks, trying not to let his voice shake and show fear. They never actually hurt him, they just shoved him a bit but he was scared nonetheless. 

"Are you scared to leave your house alone now? Gotta bring Dan with you?" The tallest of the two guys laughed at Phil.

"Am I not aloud to hang out with my friend?" Phil rolls his eyes and crosses his arms over his chest. 

Now the other guy suddenly laughed. 

"You think Dan actually likes you? Oh Phil, nobody likes you. Why would they? You're good for nothing..." 

"You're wrong." Phil replies, he was starting to feel affected by their words. He doesn't know why he was so easy to bully, he just had a lot of heart and people used that against him. 

"Keep telling yourself that." One mutters and shakes his head before the other speaks up again, "When will you realize that you're not as amazing as you think you are? If anything Dan is the amazing one. You- you're just a flop, a fail."

"I-" Phil is suddenly shoved backwards, it was a light shove but it was still enough to rile him up and make him feel a mix of sad and angry. 

"Shut up." The short one demands before the tall one continues verbally assaulting Phil, "Just stop fighting it and think about it. Really think about it- why do you think you've been noticing the hate recently? It's because you're starting to realize how pathetic and unimportant you are to everyone." The tall one shoves Phil rougher making him stumble backwards. 

Phil's eyes filled with tears and he couldn't bring himself to speak, his throat closed off and he tried to hold back his emotions. 

"You're worthless, Phil." The guys voice echoed in his head. 

Worthless. Worthless. Worthless. 

He was suddenly pushed again and his body collided with the cold cement ground, he didn't have enough mental energy to pick himself back up this time. 

"Hey!" Phil heard a distant yell and he looked over to see what looked to be Dan's legs running over to him. He didn't have the energy to look up and see his face, but he could imagine he was angry. 

"Get the hell away from him you pathetic assholes!" Dan shoves the guy backwards away from Phil and both guys look mildly scared, but Dan was livid. 

"How do you like it, huh?" Dan pushes the guy again. "Do you like being shoved?" Another push. "It doesn't feel to nice does it?" 

"Listen we were-"

"Shut the hell up. You don't have the right to say anything, nothing you could say would make this even remotely better." Dan practically growls as he stands between Phil and the two guys. Phil was sat up now and leaning against a brick wall of the building behind him. 

"I just think-"

"No." Dan says bitterly, cutting the short one off. "Now you know what I think? I think you two are a couple of lowlife nobody's who are bored with their lives. You both probably have some issues so instead of dealing with them you decide to take it out on a very undeserving Phil. Phil has done so much for so many people and maybe neither of you know that, but that still doesn't give you the right to treat him this way. He's a person, he has feelings he happens to have an amazing heart and he's so helpful and perfect. You two on the other hand are disgusting, rude, cruel, and altogether horrible people, you know nothing about him. Does hurting him make you feel superior or something? Does it make you feel powerful? Well news flash it just makes you a fucking scumbag."

"We-"

"I'm haven't finished talking yet wise-ass so shut your scabby cunt mouth." Dan cuts the guy off yet again, "Anyway, maybe you two are just secretly jealous of Phil or something- which I mean even I'm jealous of Phil he's perfect- you two need to seriously step back and reevaluate your lives. Stop acting like children, this isn't middle school, grow the fuck up and stop being a prick. You both are disgusting bullies and you better hope I never ever see you around Phil again, he's my best friend and yes I actually do like him thank you very much so don't you even dare comment on that. Now go the fuck away before I beat the absolute shit out of you both."

"I-I'm sorry okay-"

"Shove your apology up your ass mate." Dan says, using mate sarcastically. "And I'm not kidding, don't fuck with him." Dan says and the intensity of it was enough to give both of the guys goosebumps from fear. They both quickly scampered away, but not before receiving an evil glare from Phil.

"I'm sorry Dan- I'm sorry I-" Phil quickly starts apologizing for absolutely no reason the second Dan turns to him. 

"Hey, Phil- no, don't apologize." Dan offers Phil his hand so he could pull him up off of the pavement. 

Phil lets Dan pull him up before he brushes himself off. "I'm sorry." Phil mutters again. 

"Why are you sorry?" 

"I just- I should've stood up for myself. You shouldn't have had to do that for me." Phil says, he felt weak for not standing up for himself but he just couldn't do it. 

"It's okay Phil, we all have points where we just can't help ourselves and we just give up. It's perfectly fine to need someone's help, and I'm more than happy to help you. I don't want you getting hurt." 

"Why would they say those things to me?" Phil asks softly, he still seemed scared and very sad. 

"Because they are pathetic, they are sorry assholes that wouldn't see an amazing person even if it hit them in the face- which you should've done... but it's okay." Dan says and Phil sighs heavily, he still felt like he was on the verge of tears. 

Phil doesn't know why he still felt so bothered. Just his brain was being evil to him, the two guys said Dan didn't like him and he just couldn't help but think, what if Dan didn't like him? He knew that was ridiculous and untrue- but what if there was a slim chance that they were right and Dan secretly disliked him? 

"Phil hey-" Dan quickly looks around before sighing in relief that nobody else was currently crowding the street, Dan quickly pulled Phil into the alleyway nearby to calm him down. "Look at me okay, none of what they said is true. Absolutely none of it. What I say is true- you are as perfect as a person can be. You have your quirks but so does everyone else and I happen to like your quirks. You're my best friend Phil, I would never lie to you." 

Phil let himself break down and let it all out, he couldn't hold it anymore. Tears rolled down his face and he hiccuped with sobs. 

"You- you don't h-hate me do you?" Phil asks, his voice sounded so small and vulnerable that it made Dan's heart break. 

"No! God no, I love you Phil." Dan pulled Phil into his arms and hugged him tightly, just letting him cry into his shoulder. 

Phil's body shook with sobs and he clawed at the front of Dan's jacket before gripping onto it. After a while, which ended up being about fifteen minutes later, Phil's sobs subsided and he felt a lot better having let it all out. 

He stayed tucked in Dan's arms for a few extra minutes just for comfort and Dan's embrace helped relax him tremendously. 

"You okay now?" Dan asks softly, he wasn't angry or upset. He just sounded genuinely soft and caring. 

Phil nodded before stepping back and wiping his eyes and face with the sleeve of his hoodie. "I'm a mess." 

"That's okay, how about we go home?" Dan asks, "We can curl up on the couch, watch movies, order pizza, and be lazy all day. How does that sound?" 

Phil let his lips quirk up into a small smile, "Sounds nice." 

"Good, lets go." Dan says before beginning to walk out of the alley with Phil, something suddenly stops him and he stands there for a second. 

"What is it Dan?" Phil asks in a soft tone, he was confused and had no idea why Dan stopped. 

Dan couldn't help it, he couldn't contain it anymore so he walked right up to Phil, even though it was only a few steps, and he kissed him right on the mouth. 

It was a very short kiss, but it said what Dan wanted to say without him actually having to say it. 

Phil just stood there for a second, his mind was trying to register what had just happened. He looked at Dan and blinked in confusion.

Dan's face was now red from blushing but he grabbed Phil's hand and tangled their fingers together before walking out of the alley and pulling Phil along with him. 

Phil couldn't help but smile once he let the action set in and register within his mind. That was singlehandedly the most adorably awkward thing Dan had ever done. 

"I love you, ya know?" Dan says shyly, glancing over at Phil as they walk home. 

"I know." Phil says, "and I love you too." Phil replies making Dan sigh with content. 

Phil suddenly didn't care about the hate, this helped him remember how he was before. He'd see the hate but it wouldn't matter because he knew that there was love surrounding him and that there was way more good than bad. 

"So what kind of pizza are you thinking?" Dan asks casually making Phil laugh lightly to himself. 

Phil squeezed Dan's hand tighter within his own and swung their connected arms between them as they walked. They playfully bumped shoulders and gently shoved each other. He suddenly felt okay again, he just needed to be reminded that not all was bad.

**Author's Note:**

> So how was it? I wasn't sure about this one, I'm not used to writing this kind of thing. 
> 
> But- Phil is amazing, perfect, wonderful, beautiful, adorable, caring, kind, helpful, lighthearted- I could go on forever. Pretty much I love Phil so so so much and I'm a major Phil girl, I would never hate on him I love him so much (I know I've already said that but I'll say it again so fight me) he's extremely important to me and so many people so all of the hateful things mentioned in this fic obviously aren't true because we all know how fucking great Phil is and I love him. (Oops said it again punch me I dare you) I love Phil, you love Phil, we all love Phil. It's impossible to not love Phil. We're all phil trash. (Dan is obviously Phil trash #1 lets not take his label) 
> 
> Anyway comments and kudos are appreciated, thanks for reading! Xx


End file.
